Happenings in Translyvania
by Draculaluvsamy
Summary: Random crazy story. A group of teens are in translyvania when one of them gets kidnapped by Count Drac. hat will happen? R and R


Amy +

Grace Verity

**Dracula**

In the land of Transylvania is a darkness, which haunts the mind and feeds on the body and soul. The darkness comes out only at night, a shape among the shadows. Beware if you are in the dark for the darkness shall come for you.

**Chapter 1**

Four 15-year-old girls were sitting excitedly in a carriage. Yes a carriage. These 4 girls were Amy, Ayra, Hannah and Marijuana. They were traveling to Transylvania to a small village in the heart of the country on a school trip. Everyone was ecstatic, especially Amy who had had a fascination with Transylvania ever since watching Van Helsing when she was 13. And now her dream had come true. She was going to Transylvania with her 3 best friends, Hannah, Marijuana and Ayra. And they were almost at their destination, a little inn, back from the 1400s. They could see the village lights drawing nearer in the darkness as fast as lightning. The driver seemed to be in a great hurry, as if he did not want to be out at night. He stopped the horses with tremendous force and Amy was hurled to the floor in a muddle. Hannah, Marijuana and Ayra laughed. This was typical Amy behavior, she was Clumsy with a capital C. Suddenly the coach driver flung open the door, looking fearfully around him as if he was expecting someone to jump out at him.

"Hurry, out now" he said harshly. He had already taken their bags off the roof and put them inside the door. The girls all climbed off the carriage and immediately the driver jumped up onto the carriage and disappeared into the darkness.

"Spooky man," said Amy. "Perfect boyfriend for you, eh Marijuana?"

"Oh shut up Amy," Marijuana

"Speaking of boyfriends," said Ayra, "Where is Luke?

"Oh he'll be in the room already," replied Amy.

"Well are we just going to stand here and talk all day?" asked Hannah. "Why don't we go into the room?"

They trudged into the dark inn. It was cozy but there seemed to be something very sinister about it, as if it was hiding a dark and terrible secret. Amy shuddered. Then she was attacked by something! Well not really it was Luke, so ecstatic to see his girlfriend again. He hadn't seen her for over a year, because of his family moving to Germany. He was delighted to see his beautiful girlfriend. He finally let go of her and looked at her. She hadn't changed a lot. Her beautiful blonde hair was a little bit longer, her eyes a lighter shade of blue. But she was even more beautiful then he could ever remember. He looked at Amy's friends. Ayra, the one with dark hair was quite pretty, but not as pretty as Amy. The other two, Marijuana and Hannah, weren't much. He forgot all about them because Amy began to kiss him on the lips. He returned the kiss enthusiastically until there was a slight cough and giggle, from in the direction of Marijuana and Hannah. Luke and Amy pulled apart sheepishly.

"Well do you want to see the room?"

Amy finished her unpacking while Luke sat on a chair and looked at her. Amy smiled at him. She was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Luke. Not only was he handsome, but also he was kind and made her laugh. She loved the way his blondy -browny hair always looked sexy, when it was tousled, she loved the way his smile made his deep chestnut eyes sparkle and she just loved him. When she finished packing, she went and sat on his knee and he put his arms round her.

"So what do you think of my friends?" asked Amy playing with his hair.

"They are very nice," said Luke. "And they're a bit mad, just like you." He laughed.

Amy gave his arm a friendly push. "So what bed do you want?" she asked looking around the room. There were four grand 4-poster beds in the room. "Oh wait a minute, why are there only 4 beds. What are we going to do?" said Amy

"Oh no," said Luke, laughing. "We're going to have to share a bed!"

"Wh- ohh," said Amy. She laughed and gave him a little kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss vigorously, passionately. Amy ran her fingers through his sexy tousle hair. But all of a sudden they were disturbed by Ayra, Hannah and Marijuana who came walking into the room.

"Oh, sorry," said Hannah guiltily, seeing Luke and Amy together.

"Ohh it's ok," said Amy getting off Luke. "So did you get some stuff?" Ayra, Marijuana and Hannah had just been shopping at an all night grocers store.

"Ohh, yeah," said Ayra dumping several plastic bags on the nearest bed. Everybody gathered around and Amy jumped onto the bed excitedly. She opened the bag and began to take things out.

"Here Amy, this Cola is yours," she said handing Amy a large bottle of Coca Cola. Amy loved Coca Cola and could barely go a day without it.

Marijuana rooted through one of the bags, while Ayra was giving Hannah and Luke large bars of chocolate. Marijuana triumphantly bought out eight cans of beer.

"Look what we've got to get the party started!" She grinned. "They actually sold it to us!"

"Chuck us a can." Said Luke. Marijuana chucked one and he caught it and opened it.

"Anyone else want one?" asked Marijuana. "Oh I'll have one," said Ayra. "Me too," said Hannah.

"Do you want one babe?" Luke asked Amy, who was already sipping the Coca Cola.

"No thanks, I'm happy with the Coca Cola," she replied. The next few minutes were spent in silence while everyone sipped at their drinks. Then Hannah piped up," Let's play Truth or Dare!"

There were bursts of approval from the others. "OK, I'll ask first," said Marijuana. "And I'm going to ask… Hannah. Truth or dare?"

"Um, I pick truth." She said. "Ok then," said Marijuana. "Who was the most embarrassing person that you ever kissed?" she asked. Hannah blushed, turning a deep shade of red.

"Ni- Tritely," she mumbled. "Sorry didn't catch that," grinned Amy putting her hand to her ear. "Speak louder!"

"It was Nick Titley," Hannah groaned. There were shrieks of laughter at this.

"No way you did not kiss Nick Titley!" shrieked Ayra. "When?" asked Amy.

"At your party," Hannah replied. "The Christmas one when we were playing hide and seek." She muttered.

"Who's Nick Titley?" asked Luke. "Oh he's a boy from school," said Marijuana. "He's like a fitness freak with ginger hair."

"Oh right then," said Luke. "Sounds exactly like a guy I know."

"Ok, it's my turn to ask" she said. "And I pick Amy."

"Ok then I pick Dare," she grinned. "Good. Ok I dare you to… snog Luke for 3 minutes."

"Easy," smiled Amy, turning around to face Luke. Ayra looked at her watch. "3, 2, 1… Go!" she said.

Amy and Luke lunged at each other and began to kiss. Ayra turned to Hannah.

"You know a dare, is supposed to be something that you wouldn't normally do, don't you?" asked Ayra.

"But they're in love!" replied Hannah. "It's so cute" she gushed. After **FIVE **minutes, the girls finally managed to pull the two young lovers apart.

"The dare was only supposed to last for 3 minutes you know," Marijuana to Amy who was sorting out her hair.

"Oh I know," grinned Amy.

10 miles away in a large dark room, a handsome man was striding back and forth. His long black was pulled back into a scruffy ponytail, his eyes were dark and cold. He was muttering to himself.

"Well I could- no the police- put they will never find-" he stopped talking in his smooth foreign accent and stood still.

"Looking up at the ceiling, he called out, " Aleera! Marishka! Verona! Come to me!"

Suddenly three beautiful women were standing behind him. There was a blonde, a red head and a brunette and each were extremely beautiful, scantily clad in silk, even though the temperature was very low.

"What is it my lord?" asked the dark haired woman in her deep Italian accent. "My dears, come into my arms." The man said. The 3 women clustered round him.

"You know the last time I took a bride was over 300 years ago." The women nodded caressing his neck.

" Well I have been thinking very hard." Said the handsome man. "I was thinking I should take a new bride. What do you think?"

The 3 beautiful women let out hideous shrieks, looks of great sadness on their faces, and backed away from the handsome man.

"Do you not love us?" shrieked the blonde woman cowering behind a pillar.

"No, I do not!" shouted the man. "I feel no love, I feel nothing, nothing! I have no heart. I feel not cold or warmth. The only thing I know of is my thirst!" The 3 beautiful women shrank back curling into the various gothic pillars and columns.

"But come, please do not fear me," he said, as he stretched his arms out to the three women.

"Everybody else does."

It was the early morning. In a little inn, a group of teenagers were waking up to the watery sunlight of Transylvania. They were all up, well apart from Amy who was still in bed. She hated getting up, and loved to sleep in till well after mid-day.

"Hey Amy wake up!" said Marijuana, slapping Amy's sleeping form. Amy stirred a little but still did not get up. Marijuana slapped her again.

"Right I think you should go get a wet towel!" grinned Hannah slyly.

"Ok, I'll go get one," said Ayra laughing. Amy quickly jumped out of bed but at the same time tangled herself up in the sheets and falling over.

"Oh," she said standing up, in her little Miss naughty shorts and vest top, her beautiful blonde hair ticking up.

"Hey, stop laughing!" she said to the others who were sprawled all over the bed. "It's not funny!"

"Oh yes it is," said Ayra. Amy gave her a friendly push. "I'm going to have a shower." Said Amy walking into the bathroom. "She poked her head round the door. "By the way where's Luke?" she asked.

"Oh he's gone own to reception to pick up our costumes," replied Hannah

"Costumes?" asked Amy confused taking a sip from the Coca Cola. "You know costumes, for the history of whatever this village is called tour." Replied Ayra.

"Oh yeah, I remember," said Amy. "Ok now I'm going to take a shower." She shut the bathroom door.

"Amy definitely has a few screws lose. She's like so random," joked Marijuana. "So anyway, where are we going to, on this tour?"

"Erm, let me see," said Hannah pulling a guidebook out of her bag. "We go to like a museum, another museum, an old house, a haunted graveyard, and a castle where Dracula used to live!"

"Wow, Amy is going to be so excited," said Ayra. "She's going to wander around looking in every room for Dracula!"

"Oh and afterwards there is like a nightclub or something."

Just then Luke walked in carrying a large cardboard box. "You know," he said "I don't see why one of you couldn't have come down with me, to get these things."

"Oh Luke, you big baby," teased Hannah. "Now let me at those costumes!" she grabbed the box and began to open it. There were 5 plastic bags with a costume and a nametag on the front.

"Here Luke this is yours," said Hannah passing him a bag. She passed bags to Ayra, Marijuana and chucked Amy's into the bathroom. Ok then let's get changed!"

Amy, Hannah, Ayra, Marijuana and Luke all trudged outside in their costumes. Amy looked at the others. Ayra was wearing something similar to Esmerelda, from the hunchback of Notre Dame, Hannah and Marijuana were dressed in peasants clothing, Luke was dressed like a Transylvanian noble man and Amy herself was dressed as one of Dracula's brides, her golden hair shining in the watery sunlight. She shivered slightly as the costume was very revealing and made of silk and all shed had for warmth was a silk shawl. But she could not have been happier with this costume choice especially as she was going to 'Dracula's Castle' later on today. She had always wanted a costume like this, ever since she had first watched Van Helsing, and now she had one. She just hoped that she didn't have to return it! She saw Luke looking at her. He smiled and put his arms round her.

They laughed and the kissed, just as the carriage rolled up. Everybody climbed into the carriage. There were three people in there already, old men dressed like peasants looking rather embarrassed. Their eyes popped out when they saw Amy's outfit. Amy giggled. The rest of the journey was spent in silence while the old men fell asleep. Finally they got to the museum. It was in a grand old house and was just basically suit's of Armour, that were dented and old pictures with half the paint chipped away, and to make things worse the museum was not heated and Amy was absolutely freezing. Hannah taunted her about her own warm woolen costume. Amy laughed sarcastically and pulled the thin shawl around her. She was bored already even though it was only 9 o clock in the morning. She couldn't wait to get to Dracula's castle! But for now she would have to wait.

The handsome man with a ponytail, stood in front of the three beautiful women. "How do I look, my dear Verona?" he asked the dark haired woman.

"You look wonderful, my lord" she said in her Italian accent. And indeed he did. He was dressed like a rock star from the 1800's in a knee length black coat, with gold trimming, and his hair in a ponytail. The 3 women crowded round him kissing his fingertips.

"But come," he said suddenly. "Who shall accompany me to the village?"

"I shall my lord," said the fiery red head. "Very well Aleera, come we will go now." He said taking her arm. He turned to Verona and Marishka. "Make up a bed for our new guest." He said smiling. "Because after all I do not think she will prefer a coffin."

Hannah, Luke, Ayra, Marijuana and Amy were all sat round a table in a little old café. Amy was drinking a cup of tea even though she hated it, but she was to cold to drink anything else. Everyone else was drinking lemonade. They were all talking about the last place they had visited, where they had decided to start a very active game of tag in attempt to warm up Amy. And you can guess what had happened.

They had been caught by a sleepy security guard after Amy had fallen over and knocked a suit of Armour over in the process. They were lucky that they hadn't been thrown out, but the owner of the old house, a wizened old man, had caught sight of Amy's very revealing outfit, so instead they got a stern telling off., and the tour guide wouldn't leave them alone. Even now she was sitting at the table nearest to them, frowning while drinking her tea.

"I can't believe you knocked that suit of Armour over Amy!" laughed Hannah "You should have seen your face it was priceless!"

"Yeah," nodded Marijuana. "We should have had the camera out!" Amy laughed and took another sip of tea.

She did think it was funny when she had her clumsy moments, but she was just glad that she didn't damage it. The reason she had fallen over was because of the costume. It had long drapy things hanging off which were supposed to be the bride's wings in Van Helsing. But they were a real nuisance. But she wouldn't have to wear it tomorrow so that was okay.

But anyway it was time to be off, to a haunted graveyard, where it would be really muddy and she would have to hold up her costume which would result in her legs turning blue and dropping off.

"Really," she thought, "they should take more care into stuff like this. I mean even England isn't as cold as this. So much for Global Warming" Amy didn't like to complain, so she didn't voice out her thoughts. She would have to grin and bear it. "Oh well," she thought. "At least I look hot!" That was Amy, always positive.

An hour later and the gang were standing in the middle of a dark graveyard. A really dark graveyard, which is supposed to be haunted, so you can understand why everyone was slightly scared. Even Luke. Even the tour guide seemed scared, and his hand never strayed far from his throat where he was clutching something on a chain. Though his voice remained cheerful, the fear was showing through his eyes. Amy didn't blame him; she was spooked out of her mind, and clinging on to Luke as if her life depended on it.

The tour guide was explaining about one day strange lights and figures had been floating through the air. Amy looked around nervously expecting to see the lights and figures, but she saw nothing.

"If you would like to come this way," said the tour guide, a slight strain in his voice. "We are now going to see the tomb of a-a.. a vampire" Strangely he made the sign of the cross, before taking a small step forward.

The small group of only ten or eleven people shuffled after him, whispering quietly. The group turned round a corner on a bending path and then they were there. In front of them was a small old stone building. It was a tomb. It was very gothic, and crumbling. Inside behind a chain was an open coffin. It was empty, a stake embedded into the lid.

"This," began the tour guide, still clutching his chain around his neck, "Was the coffin of a vampire from the 1500s. It is said that it he was bitten by Dracula himself."

Again he made the sign of the cross, as did several other people. "The reason the coffin is empty is because in the 1800s he was chased from his tomb, after a young man failed to stake him. He was caught later on just outside of this town and was successfully staked. Any questions?" he asked.

Amy raised her hand. "Yes?" asked the tour guide. "Do you really believe in Dracula?" she asked. The tour guide looked at her for a moment, the fear flashing in his eyes. "Yes," he said finally, again making the sign of the cross. Marijuana and Hannah laughed. "I do believe in Dracula. And if you don't you should beware." He put his face in front of Amy's. "Because you will be first."

He turned around towards the exit and the group followed him. Amy thought about what the tour guide had just said. It was very spooky. Amy turned round one more time to look at the tomb. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move, but when she looked at it there was nothing there.

"Come on Amy," said Luke taking her by the arm. Amy reluctantly turned around and walked off, but she felt uncomfortable. She felt like someone was… watching her, absurd, as it seemed. She was about to get onto the tour bus, when the tour guide stopped her. He took off his chain from around his neck and handed it to her. "You and your friend's will need this" he said and walked away. Amy looked down onto what he had given her. It was a small silver crucifix.

It was getting dark in the castle and staff were going around lighting torches, so people would actually be able to see. Amy looked around the room. The torches certainly added a deep sinister feeling to this room, in Dracula's castle. They were finally there and Amy was ecstatic. You could actually believe that Dracula lived here, and many of the local people did. She had noticed many people wore a crucifix around their necks, and they were selling them at the front desk as well. People stayed in close groups and wouldn't dare to take a few steps away from another person. But the gang, all went their separate ways agreeing to meet up again at reception an hour later. Amy had decided to go see if there was actually any trace of Dracula but she knew there wouldn't be. "But oh well," she said to herself, walking happily down the great stone corridor. People stared at her strangely. Why was she on her own?

She obviously didn't know the power of the vampires. But it would be her mistake.

Amy walked into a large room, which was empty apart from a few torches and a chair. The thing that stood out about the room though was the large window, as big as the wall, it was huge. Amy went and looked out of it into the black sky. A few stars were shining but against the vastness of the sky it was nothing. Amy stared blankly resting her head against the glass. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw something move in the sky. She looked at it carefully, as it dipped and dived through the sky almost exactly the exact shade of black as the night sky. She looked again and saw another shape alongside the first one. From what she could make out they looked like they were heading for the local town. "Strange," she thought. She could almost hear manic laughter. She was about to turn around to go when someone grabbed her shoulder! She screamed and turned around to face the person who was holding her shoulder. It was Luke.

"Oh god Luke you scared me half to death," she said. "I know," he said kissing her. "You do realize you were supposed to be at the reception desk, 10 minutes ago?" he asked her.

"Sorry," she said, "I just lost track of time completely, but look forget about that there is something I wanna show you," She pulled Luke over to the large window as he protested about being late. But Amy had no regard for time, she wanted to show Luke the shapes she had seen before.

"Look," she said. "At what?" he asked. Amy looked out of the window trying to find the shapes. There was nothing in the pitch-black sky. The shapes were gone.

The air in the club was thick with excitement, as the lights flashed and the music boomed out of large speakers. The tour group were enjoying the last part of their tour, the nightclub! The party raged on while the gang danced on the dance floor. Amy and Luke danced together, locked in their own little world. Hannah, Ayra and Marijuana all grouped together in the corner of the dance floor, Ayra because she did not like to dance and Hannah and Marijuana because they could not dance. They watched Amy and Luke with envy, apart from Ayra who just sipped lemonade. Everyone watched the young people dance, as Amy and Luke showed off their dance moves. But someone more sinister was watching them. From the shadows. A man with a black scruffy ponytail, who looked like a rock star from the 1800s. He moved his face out of the shadow to see this vision of beauty clearly. There was a girl, a beautiful girl, dressed like one of his brides, dancing sexily on the dance floor in the arms of a young man. She was astoundingly beautiful, even more than the beauty of all his brides together. She had radiant blonde hair, glowing blue eyes, and an inner glow, which made him insane just looking at it. This girl was the one. The one he had to have. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted her to be his. She had a wonderful smile, as she gazed into the face of this boy who seemed to love her. Crowds of young men hung round the edge of the dance floor begging for a dance but she only had eyes for him.

He turned round to a young woman who sat by his side. "Her," he said pointing to Amy who was dancing. "Her, my lord?" asked Aleera worriedly. She was too beautiful. This new girl had captured her master. But she wanted her master for her self. "Do not argue with me," he said. "I choose her, and I shall have her!"

"Of course my lord," said Aleera caressing his neck. The man smiled to himself and settled down in the shadows to watch this girl who would be his new bride.

It was getting late, and it was time to go back to the inn. Marijuana and Hannah went to get Luke and Amy, who were slow dancing together, while Ayra went to find the carriage.

"Break it up you two," said Marijuana, pushing her way between Amy and Luke who were kissing. "It's time to go."

"Oh do we have to?" asked Amy. "Yeah," said Luke, "I wanna stay for a bit longer"

"But the carriage will be waiting for us," said Hannah. "Come on!"

"Fine," said Amy, holding hands with Luke. They walked outside into the cold night air. Amy shivered. It was very cold. They walked round the corner, and they saw Ayra with the carriage. "Hop on," she said. Hannah started to climb on. "Damn!" said Amy suddenly. "What," asked Luke. "I've left my phone in the club!" she said. "I'll go and get it," said Luke. "Oh no, I'll get it. I'll be back in a minute. Amy rushed off around the corner, while the others climbed into the carriage. "Amy sure is forgetful," joked Hannah. "One day she" Suddenly a scream rang out in the night air!.

**Chapter 2**

"Amy!" shouted Luke throwing himself out of the carriage urgently, not stopping to open the door. "Amy where are you?" The air was full of manic shrieks and laughter. Ayra, Hannah and Marijuana followed him out of the carriage running along the cobbled street in their awkward costumes. The carriage driver called out, " Wait come back! You cannot go out in the dark like this! It is dangerous!" They ignored his warnings and rounded the corner into the ancient square, near the entrance to the nightclub. A large group of frightened looking villagers in their nightclothes stood in the square near the village memorial gardens, shivering in the cold. Luke and the others stopped running to stop and look at these people. They were all gathered around something or someone and talking in hushed tones as if scared. Many kept making the sign of the cross on themselves.

Luke's face went pale. It couldn't be Amy. It just couldn't. They could be gathering around something else, a dog maybe or a cat perhaps. He turned to Ayra, Hannah and Marijuana. "They could all tell from his face the question he was going to ask. Ayra shook her head slowly. "It can't be," she said hoarsely. "No," she was lost for words, she couldn't go on. Luke was seized by rage. He ran over to the villagers and shoved them out of his way. "Move!" he said rudely, pushing his way through the crowd, tears coming to his eyes. Ayra, and Hannah followed him. Marijuana stood dumbstruck for a few seconds and then followed on. Luke made his way to the front of the crowd, and stopped in horror.

On the dark stone cobbles there lay a body in a pool of blood. It wasn't Amy. It was a man in his 30's lying on the ground, his body twisted and contorted, frozen in place. The mans face was in tatters as if it had been scratched. His eyes were milky gray, and large scratches ran across them. Flaps of skin hung from his neck revealing veins and muscle. In his bloody hands there was a small silver crucifix. Ayra joined Luke in the front of the crowd and gasped in horror. It was the tour guide from the graveyard.

"Where is she?" shouted Luke. "Tell me where she is!" he shouted angrily shaking the man next to him.

Suddenly a man stepped out from the shadows of the crowds. He was wearing a hat, which hid his face, and was dressed in a large cloak. "Why are you making such a fuss?" he asked quietly in his sexy voice.

"Where is Amy?" he shouted pushing the man around.

"Where is who?" asked the man.

"Amy!" She's this tall, and she's got blond hair, she's dressed like a bride of Dracula! Where is she!" He shoved the man again, tears in his eyes. The man reached up with his fist, and punched Luke in the mouth. Luke fell to the floor. The crowd gasped. Luke stood up, and put his hand to his bleeding mouth. His face was livid.

"Please do not be violent." Said the man. "You see this man? This man was killed by the darkness of Transylvania, a vampire."

Luke interrupted him. "Vampires aren't real," he scoffed. "What do you take us for? Idiots?"

"Oh vampires are real." Said the man " You just don't see it. The one we call Aleera killed this man. Aleera's master was the one who took your friend."

Ayra was sitting in a dark room, with the man who had told them what had happened to Amy. His name was just simply Bowman, and he was born in America, but had run away from home when he was 10, which was 8 years ago. When he had told them that Amy had been taken by a vampire, the gang didn't believe him, they thought he was a bit wrong in the head. But by the dead man on the floor, the obsession with crucifixes, it all seemed to fit. Either that or they were on a show like punked. But the town barley had enough energy to light a room, let alone power hundreds of cameras, to catch their every move. Even so Luke had still shouted out for Amy for another hour. But it seemed vampires were real after all. The supernatural was real.

For the past hour Ayra had been talking with Bowman, about vampires, while Hannah and Marijuana were consoling Luke upstairs.

"Why don't you just stake them or something," asked Ayra. "That's what they do in all the movies."

"Yes," said the bowman, "In the movies vampires are staked, but not in real life. You can't kill a vampire using a stake. In fact no one knows how to kill a vampire. It seems impossible."

Ayra paused, taking a sip from her coffee. "Well why doesn't everyone just leave Transylvania?" she asked.

"They do not leave, because this is their home. And if they left the vampires would just go somewhere else."

"Oh," said Ayra. "So, anyway, why do you think that they've taken Amy? Are they going to suck her blood?" Ayra shuddered, thinking of what would happen to her friend.

"No," said the Bowman. "I do not think they will feed off of her. They have already had their feed, from the dead man."

"Well why have they taken her then?" asked Ayra. "If they're not going to _feed _off of her, then what are they going to do?"

"Well maybe," said Bowman. "Maybe what?" asked Ayra.

"Well, I saw your friend. She was quite pretty. Just maybe, the master-"

"Wait a minute," said Ayra interrupting Bowman. "Who is this master guy that you keep going on about?"

"He is the master of the vampires. The original vampire. Vladerious Dracula."

"So you are saying that Dracula has taken my friend?" asked Ayra.

"Yes." Said Bowman. "I think he has taken her to be one of his brides."

"What like in Van Helsing?" asked Ayra. "What is Van Helsing," asked Bowman.

"Never mind," answered Ayra. "So is there any hope for my friend?"

"I do not-," suddenly the door flung open and Luke stormed in., a wild fire in his eyes.

"Come on Ayra," he said. "We're going to go and find Amy. Pack some random junk and lets go." He chucked a bag at her. "Ayra stood up. "Do you even know where Amy is?" asked Ayra.

Luke paused. "Um, no," he began. "But I will find her! I have a connection with her." Bowman snorted. Luke shot daggers at him. "What is he doing here?" Luke asked Ayra. "He's been explaining about what happened tonight." Said Ayra calmly.

"Oh, yeah like he's an expert," scoffed Luke.

Bowman stepped forward. "Well I know more than you. At least I have some idea of where your 'girlfriend' is." Retorted Bowman. He turned to Ayra.

"I could lead you there," he said softly. "To Dracula's castle."

"Luke butted in. "There's no way you're coming spaz boy," said Luke. "This has got nothing to do with you. You're not invited."

"Is that so?" asked Bowman, moving so he was face to face with Luke. They stared at each other, their faces angry. Luke was the first to step away. "Yes, that's so. You're not coming." Luke left the room, followed by Hannah and Marijuana. Bowman looked at Ayra, but she didn't say anything. Bowman walked out of the room and out into the darkness of the night. He was sad as if the gang actually found Dracula they would be dead 5 minutes after. He put on his coat and disappeared into the darkness.

Amy felt dizzy, and she couldn't collect her thoughts. She felt dazed. She was lying on something soft, a bed. She was tired and she didn't bother to open her eyes. She was just in the inn room. She must have been really drunk last night. She could barley remember anything after going to get her phone. After that it was just blank, nothing. She might as well get up now.

She tried to get up, but she couldn't move. She tried again. Maybe someone was lying on top of her. In fact the bed had suddenly had sagged as if someone had just got on it. She tried to open her eyes. They wouldn't open. She tried again. Her eyes still wouldn't open and her body wouldn't move. She was beginning to get scared.

Suddenly she felt a slight pressure on her lips. Someone was kissing her. It must be Luke. She relaxed slightly and returned the kiss, but the kiss soon became desperate and needy and Luke began kissing her harder. She forced her eyes open. She screamed. It wasn't Luke who was kissing her. She pushed the man away and looked at him. The man was handsome with his brown hair in a slightly scruffy ponytail. He was dressed like a rock star but like from the 1800s. In his ear there was a gold hoop earring. The man whoever he was, looked exactly like + Roxburgh's Dracula. Maybe it was.

"Am I on Punk'd?" she asked the man who was standing a few feet away from the bed she was lying on.

"Punk'd?" he asked slightly confused. Amy shuddered. Even his accent sounded the same. Maybe it was really + Roxburgh. In that case she wasn't going to waste any time.

"Hey, Mr. Roxburgh, please could I get your autograph?" she asked. A scowl came up on the man's face. "Mr. Roxburgh?" he asked. "Who are you?" asked Amy sitting up.

"I am Count Vladerious Dracula," said the man bowing low. Amy laughed. "No really," she said. "Who are you?"

"I have already told you Amy," said Dracula.

"How did you know my name?" asked Amy, who was feeling slightly scared.

"I just know these things… Amy," he said flashing her an evil smile. Amy stood up.

"Ok I'm going to go now," said Amy, the fear showing in her voice. The man put a finger on her shoulder and with incredible strength pushed her back onto the bed.

"You are not going anywhere Amy," grinned the man. "You can't keep me here!"  
Shouted Amy. The man walked over to the large stonewall, and… walked up it?

"Oh yes I can," he laughed. Amy fainted back onto the bed.

The rain poured down from the dark sky in buckets. Ayra was soaking wet, cold and tired, but still Luke continued walking, his eyes glued to a rather soggy map. He had insisted on leaving to find Amy straight away, much to the protests of Hannah, Marijuana and Ayra. Ayra could feel the mud squelching through her shoes, a horrible feeling. She understood that Luke wanted to get to Amy as soon as possible, but he had absolutely no idea where they were going. Ayra wished that she had told Bowman to come with them. He would know where they would need to go. They would probably be able to rescue Amy sooner, but Luke was being stubborn. He wanted to keep his pride after Bowman had hit him and knocked him to the floor.

She couldn't see what Amy saw in him. He just seemed like a stubborn git. Well Amy did hade weird taste in boys. I mean she fancied Dracula from Van Helsing.

Ayra wondered what Dracula would look like. Would he look like he did in all he movies? Or would he look completely different? She wondered if Amy would fancy him. Well if Dracula had bitten her already then she would. If she had been bitten already then there would be no hope for her friend. She would be beyond there help. She didn't want to think about Dracula biting Amy's neck. Instead she went and walked next to Luke.

"Hey Luke are we going to stop at all tonight?" asked Ayra. "No," said Luke flatly.

"Luke we can't walk forever. For one thing you don't even know where we are going! Secondly I'm going to fall asleep pretty soon. Why don't we just stop?" she asked.

"Fine," shouted Luke suddenly, stopping and throwing his bag underneath some scraggly looking trees.

He began to put a tent up, quickly, his face re from anger. Ayra lit a fire using her lighter. It wasn't very big but it was the best she could do. Hannah and Marijuana helped Luke put the tent, until he snapped at then angrily. They went over to join Ayra around the fire.

Amy rubbed her head. She felt sick, and she had a headache. She sat up wearily. She was still on the bed in the room. Amy groaned. She had hoped that it had just been a dream but it wasn't. At least that man who thought he was Dracula wasn't there anymore. Amy stumbled over to the door and tugged on it. It wouldn't budge. She was locked in the room. Amy swore loudly. "Bum, Bum, Bum, PANTIES, PANTIES BUM!" she shouted banging her fists against the heavy oak door. Her hand caught in a nail in the door and grazed her skin. It began to bleed slightly. She put her hand in her mouth. "Ow," she muttered. She turned round and screamed.

Standing behind her were 3 beautiful women dressed similarly to Amy.

"Whoa", she said, catching her breath. "Has that nutter locked you in here to?" The women did not answer. Amy thought it was a bit strange that she had not seen them before. In fact if she didn't know better she could have sworn that they had flown in through the window. She must have been delirious before. The women remained silent.

"Hello?" Said Amy a little bit louder, wondering if they couldn't hear her. Suddenly one of the women, with black hair strode forward and grabbed her wrist, with incredible strength and watched the blood trickle out of the small cut on Amy's hand.

"Um you're hurting me," said Amy quietly as the other two women glided over to join the first woman. He woman leaned down and stuck out her pink tongue and licked the blood from Amy's hand.

"Ewwww!" cried Amy wrenching her hand back and cradling it against her chest. The 3 women scowled and backed away slightly and began talking in their native language, which sounded quite like Romanian. Amy couldn't understand a word of. Slowly she edged around them and went to look out of the open window.


End file.
